In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a tool belt and, more particularly, to a tool belt of the type which includes a number of storage pockets and adjustable belt support members.
Construction workers, tradesman and the like typically use a tool belt attached about their waist to transport and maintain tools at a work site. Such belts are often fabricated from canvas and/or leather and may include a number of pockets or pouches which are designed to hold tools such as pliers, screwdrivers and the like. Desirable characteristics for such belts are durability and the capability to hold and store many tools and other items. The belts must also be comfortable and yet durable in order to withstand rugged circumstances. Additionally, such a belt must be designed to accommodate various types of tools and if possible permit alteration and adjustment in order to accommodate various types of tools, various sizes of tools and various sizes of workmen. Thus, there has remained a need for an improved tool belt which is comfortable to wear, rugged, economical and easily adapted for multiple uses.